Flower of the Court: The Blooming of Night & Day
by Pixie Pop Rock Dye
Summary: Fleur was just like any young woman. Yet set so far apart from the rest. As her 18th birthday came and went she finds herself changed. With the only thing on her mind being that of a young red head. Rated M. for parts yet to come.Update:NEW part8 up.
1. Fleur in full bloom

_**A word from the Writer:**_

_**This is my 1**__**st**__** fanfic and as such I hope you all enjoy it ;) But if you don't then that's just too bad… Nothing much I can do about that. So don't read it. Anyway I chose to do my story around Fleur and a special someone (I don't want to give it away just yet…but by part 4 it should be clear) because not so many people wrote about it…And HP/DM x OW/PW etc. had way too many… But I think I may do one about them later on if people really take a liking to this story.**_

_**On the story:**_

_**Further more my chapters a broken up and called parts cause I like it better that way…While the story started off rather short. It has become longer over time. Thanks for reading and enjoy**_

_**Oh yea less I forget:**_

_**Fleur, Harry, and all the other characters are part of the Harry Potter books and copy write to J. K. Rowling. **_

_**Take care **_

_**Pixie Pop Rock Dye**_

_**And now for the story…**_

**The Blooming of Night & Day**

**Part1. Fleur in full bloom:**

Oh the lovely flower that she was… Fleur, Fleur Delacour was beautiful, strong, smart, and to top it all off part Veela. In a few days she'd be 18 and start the most important task of her life. Find her _mate_! For many months now Fleur had been feeling kind…kind of…_off_… The changes were slow then a lil more glow in the eyes slightly redder lips. You know little things mostly. But now that her birthday was so close… The changes were coming on too fast. So Madam Pomfrey Hogwarts school head nurse put her to bed rest.

Fleur didn't take well to the bed rest though. Her mind was swimming with thoughts that she didn't fully understand day and night. When she did fall asleep it was only to wake with a chill going down her back. As she remembered the long dream which had all too quickly faded away.

It had been the same dream for months. She would see herself standing nude with that long almost silver blond mass of hair weaving itself around the lighter half of her. She was in a garden at the peck of midnight surrounded by tons of different flowers. As a silky full moon hung above in a star lit sky no clouds in sight. So taking with the beauty of this a smile found its way to her face. No sooner did her smile come that it went away.

As her eyes widened with fear she watched as each and ever star fell to the ground with a thundering crash. Nothing but the moon stood above her now. But that was changed when huge dark gray clouds cover all the viable sky leaving it black. Fleur wanted to run and hide or anything to get away. But it was as if her body was frozen to that very spot…

How she wished she could move just an inch. Tears ran down her face as powerfully bright light cut through the darkness like a sword. It seemed to be some kind of spiraling circle and when it hit the ground the earth shook and broke under it. Sending bits of rock of all sizes flying. All this and Fleur could only watch in horror. She cursed the gods that she didn't have her wand to fight with and that she couldn't even move a leg so that she could try and get away. Why oh why was she naked?

Then the spiral of light slowed and came to a stop. A figure appeared where the light had met the ground. As it walked closer to where Fleur was. She could see it was just as bright as the light that came before it. This person had long hair that flowed around them and covered its face and most of it body except its naked legs.

The person's hair was red as a flame and bright as the sun. In fact this person whom ever they were had become the only light in this darkened garden. Even as she feared for her life Fleur felt like she knew this person some how. Regaining the use of her legs again Fleur found herself walking closer to the very person that was coming her way.

Now the two bodies were but a few steps away from each other. Fleur noticed the person in front of her mouth moving trying to say something yet no words came out. That was how the dream went always the same with only the ending changing. Fleur reaching out her hands to the other or trying to ask what they were saying. She'd wake before a reply of any kind was given with the question why. If it had not been the first day of the weekend Fleur might have stayed in bed another hour or so.

But it was Saturday and she had to get ready for a meeting of sorts. With a sigh she rolled out of bed her feet hitting the cold dark green carp of the floor. The room was large with soft peach painted walls. A king sized bed sat in the middle of the room. A fireplace was on one of the walls with two old world chairs in front of it. A large window across from that was letting in the morning light.

As she walked across the room her long dark blue silk night gown made waves with the bit of warm morning air that hit it. Slowly she moved over to her wardrobe while trying to shake away the sleep that still hugged her tight. It was quite an old wardrobe her mother had given her before going off to Bowbartes her 1st year.

It sat on the far side of her room. Casting a dark shadow upon the floor as it stood 7 feet from head to toe. Surrounded in black cherry wood with a lovely soled gold leaf print bending and twisting it way round the whole thing. As to large carvings of young women sat on the far side of each of its two doors. They were painted though the paint had chipped away with time leavening only a fairy thin crust. But they were still just as beautiful and Fleur thought that the old bright paint gave it even more _"character"_.

The young women liked to move their arms in a foreign dance way. They would change the direction their faces went for time to time but not the rest of their bodies. In between them was an old mirror with a bite of the gold leaf just at the edges. There was no handle to the doors but it did have an old rusted heart shaped lock for which there was no key.

As Fleur stood in front of the doors it cast its shadow over her. One of the women said _"password?" _Fleur replied _"wine roses" _in Frenchthen the other women said _"enter"_. The lock came undone and the doors creped open. Had she been sharing a room with someone she would have been worried that the sound might wake them.

But when she 1st started to change the teachers agreed it'd be better for her if she had her own room. After about an hour and a half Fleur picked out an off pale green lager round neck thin long sleeved cotton shirt with a design of a black dragon twist round the right arm.

A plan black belt, washed gray designer jeans from Italy, and black steel toe shoes that looked more like boots with so many bucks on them. After she was washed and changed she pulled her long hair back with a bit of black ribbon. It was ten minutes to 12pm so Fleur went back to her bed picked up her wand and left for Hogwarts headmaster's office.

**And that's all for now...Check back later for more ;) pixie **


	2. Wondering in the great hall

_**Random word from the writer:**_

_**Ah…2 new parts of the story up and running at last… equals joy, joy, joy. **_

_** Thanks for reading :)**_**  
**

**  
Part2. Wondering in the great hall:**

Dumbledore had given the week before winter break off as a gift to the students. So naturally the students were enjoying themselves. Some were out and about the grounds playing Quidditch. Some were shopping in the village Hogsmeade. Others in their respective common rooms sitting in front of the fireplace. A few were even still asleep in bed.

The rest in the Great Hall chatting amongst themselves. It was Saturday afternoon and no one at Hogwarts knew what had happen to Fleur for the last couple of days. The only one freaking out about it seemed to be Ronald Weasley. Who seemed about ready to pull out his hair! As he and his friend sat at the Gryffindor table. Both were wearing white T-shirts and jeans. "_Oi mate" _Ron said his voice hinting of worry. "_Maybe she's gone back home to France…" "No… I don't think so"_ Harry replied _"I think…"_

Just then Hermione's voice cut in from afar. "_Actually I think she's sick_." As she walked closer to were Harry and Ron were seated. She was wearing a yellow dress top and pale blue jeans. All the students had been dressed down this week wearing anything other then school robes. Naturally Hermione took her seat across the table before putting down a rather large old book beside her.

Continuing on she said "_haven't you seen the ill green look on the face this past week? Unestly Ronald! She's a Triwizard champion; she didn't just fall off the planet." _Shelet the young man's sock and worry grow only a while long. At this point he hung his head down wanting to cry out then Hermione said_ "I saw her just a lil over an hour ago on one of the staircases." _With his hope restored Ron looked up at them with the biggest smile ever on his face.

He really did like Fleur a lot; he just didn't know how to talk to her._ "So then" _said Harry_ "what should we do now?" _They all looked at each outer then allat once broke into laughter. They talked about ever thing and nothing. _"How long have you two been here?" _ask Hermione._ "We've been hear for the better part of the day" _said Harry._ "Really?" _said Hermione looking at them both.

_"Yeah after you left us this morning we played wizards chess" _said Ron. Then he asked her were she'd run off that morning._ "I went to the library of course" _she replied with joy in her voice _"and picked up this book Inner Secrets of the Mad Sciences around the_ _Wizarding World." "Oi what time is it Harry?" _asked Ron._ "It's about 1:30pm why?" _he asked._ "Ginny said she'd eat lunch with us in Hogsmeade.Remember Harry?"_ said Hermione.

But the truth was Harry had forgotten he'd just had so much going on now that he was in the Triwizard tournament. _"Anyway she's almost an hour late. Suppose she's just getting all girly or something." _said Ron. _"Well we still have time to wait or do you want to go with out her?" _said Hermione_. "Let's just wait then" _said Ron_. "Yeah I'm sure she'll be here in a moment"_ said Harry. Ron and Hermione agreed with his words and they all started to talk about the tournament.


	3. Talking over tea

**Random note to you the reader:**

_**Some words are misspelled to give it a real accent feel…ok end note.**_

**  
Part3.Talking over tea:**

At the very same time on the other side of the castle some people were having tea in Dumbledore's office. Fleur, Madame Maxime, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Karkaroff .Were sitting round in a circle have tea and cakes. While having a discussion about the new changes in Fleur. The teachers talked about it almost none stop.

Fleur just stared about the office taking notice of how large and grand it was. It had tons of portraits of past and percent headmasters and teachers hung about the high rounded walls. Fleur loved the deep violet windows dressings and the white gold paint of the walls. The chairs were a dark red velvet with a golden shine. Most all of the room was some kind of golden color.

She saw all kinds of different thing laying about the room on bookcases, desk, or windowsills. Some of which she'd only seen in books and others that she had no idea what it was for or why it was here. _"Why do we even let someone like this in thisss… sckool" _said Karkaeroff. _"You'll do well to watch your tongue" _McGonagall told him. _"The girl can't help what she is_" said Dumbledore.

As far as Fleur could tell they seem to just go back and forth in same way. One teacher would protest Fleur being at school. One would defend her. Someone else would make a good point or two. They'd all agree just to end up arguing again. Then out of no where Madame Maxime turned to Fleur and smiled. _"My dear come now and tell us what's happened" _she said to Fleur in French. Hesitate to answer Fleur stood up then began.

_"I'm part Veela as you all know_."_ "Yes, yes my dear girl" _said Dumbledore "_that much we know. Now tell us which one of the students is it?"_ Fleur didn't know the answer herself. She'd been looking for the last few months. Once she'd even picked up the person's sent and the Veela took over. Wondering the halls feverishly mad only to lose the smell among the students again.

She told them all this and more. _"I wazn't strong enough zthen! But I know ah zhat I can easily find my oter have now"_ she said in her thick French accent with a grin. _"Then we shall be looking forward to meeting this lucky person when you find them_" Dumbledore had told her with a smile upon his face before sending her out of the room as the others stayed to talk more.

When they were sure she'd gone Dumbledore stood up and said _"I do believe this will go smoothly for them both. Don't you all agree?" "Yes, but what if za child doeszn't want to be bound to my lovely flower?" said Madame Maxime full of worry. "Let us hope that they do" _MaGonagall says_ "if...if...not then…" _

_"Let us pray that it won't come to that…" _said Dumbledore._ "Come to what?" _said Karkareoff._ "Don't you know?" _Said McGonagall as she looked at him with a sad look to her eyes._ "Veela's die with out there mates. If the person born to be united with then refuses the Veela become anger. But not at the person at the world. _

_In the past Veelas full blooded or not have been known to bring great pain to the earth…A Veela can not be stopped by anyone save their mate. But once they start even that may not help…Yes let us hope indeed that whom ever it is may be a kind person and will carry the bond…" _They talk on as the thoughts weighed down upon them of what they'd have to do if it came to the worst.


	4. A buttery morning of bliss

_**Random word from the writer:**_

_**(Hey I'm not dead…Let the story go on…ah hahahahaha…)**_

_**I happened to finish looking at the last 4 episodes of Princess Tutu today. Upon ending ep 26 I realized why I got into the whole fanfin thing i.e. It's always nice to see things in a different way… Perhaps giving everyone the ending they want…Yes I do believe that's why we write and read these fics.**_

**Part4. A buttery morning of bliss:**

Ginny Weasley was the youngest and only girl in her family. She liked to spend her free time out in the gardens just outside the main part of the school or sit up in one of the tower windows over looking the rest of the school. Any where was fine really in her mind. So long as it was nice and quiet. She was had on a cream sundress as she laid back into the tall green grass letting her bare feet move freely in the air… _"Ah"_ she said _"this must be haven."_

The smell of the butter daisy's and peppermint roses feeling her nose. As butterflies flow all around the lovely warm morning sky. Ginny lay in that same spot a little longer and with out warning fell to sleep. Hours had past and she slept on. While a sweet dream played around in her mind. She'd been hugging someone and just as the person was about to kiss her. Her eyes snapped open as she jumped to her feet and ran off back to castle.

"_How could I have fallen to sleep like that? I should have been there by now…I'm going to be late" _she said yelling out loud all the while still running. It took all of an hour to even reach the school gates. It's was 1:15pm she still had a long way to go. Running thou the halls with such lightning speed that everyone and everything became a blur. Not that she even noticed any of the few students walking about.

She hadn't seen that another student was walking right at her going the opposite direction. The student took no note of her as they were holding their head down while walking. _**BOOM! **_Ginny ran right into the other person and they both hit the ground hard. As Ginny pulled herself back to her feet she with a quick tongue _"oh, excuse-me-I'm-so-sorry_." With out wasting any more time she was once again on her way.

She never some much as looked at who it was she'd knocked down. However as she got up she did hear them say something or she thought she did anyway… It was so low but she was so sure the person said even almost hissed the word _"you"_ in a low voice.


	5. Fate of the flower seeking the red flame

**Part5. Fate of the flower seeking the red flame:**

Fleur was walking back from Dumbledore's office. Just wondering along the halls looking everywhere, no where, the floor. Her mind running wild with desire. For what?! Someone she did not know and had yet to meet? Other thoughts where there too but faded quickly. She so wished that her life could go back to the way it was… The way it was? When she could roam free without care nor worry…

She just found herself walking around now a days searching, hoping, and praying to find the other half of her soul. For without that she felt as if she were empty. Still looking at the ground as she took a turn down another long hall Fleur said in French with a sigh _"How will I find you? What dose your face look like? Is your smile warm and bright? Will you love me as I am? And will you still love me if ever I should change again?..." _She sighed again_ "Gods!? _

_Why is this happing to me?" _Just then someone ran right into her with such force it send them both flying to the floor. She didn't even have time to collect herself when a voice said _"umm…excuse-me-I'm-so-sorry…"_ As Fleur looked up the whole hall had slight blurry look to it. All she saw of the other person was their red hair as they ran on down the hall. A look of pure shock creped over Fleur's face as her lips parted the only thing that came out was _"Y-Y-You". _

Fleur leapt to her feet and made her way after who ever that was. Over and over again her mind turned with hope and joy…It all but screamed _"you, you, and you again and again. I've found you and it must be you. It has to be. I've waited for so long…"_ There was so much joy inside of her she wanted to scream out load. She ran down those halls fallowing that sent as if nothing else was more important. By the time Fleur had seen that red hair again the other was going into the Great Hall.

Fleur walk slowly up to the two great doors and with hot hands she slowly pushed them open. Her eyes looking everywhere for the owner of the most lovely sent she'd ever smelled. With her eyes combing the room over and her nose searching the air. Fleur made her way over the Gryffindor table and no one was there. Noting but the passing sent of the one she'd been after. She wanted to cry out in pain but she didn't. Tears ran down her face as her knees gave out from under her.

She was broken at heart. To be so close to what she most wanted… needed just to have it gone again hurt the Veela in Fleur so much. Had she been the way she was before this small matter would have never toughed her feelings at all…Some how She found her way thou the tears back to the headmasters office. All of the teachers were still there except Karkaroff. Her face was wet with tears and her cheeks were red. Madame Maxime was the 1st to spec_"My dear what is zha matter?"_ she asked Fleur. Fleur sniffed a little and wiped her eyes and with a cracked voice said

_"IfoundthemandtheirgoneIdon'tknowwerewhattodotheirgoneI-I" _she cut off. _"What did_ _she say?"_ Professor McGonagall said. _"I think she said she's found her mate"_ replied Dumbledore with a grin. _"Is that true Fleur?"_ said Madame Maxime looking at the girl. "_Yes"_ said Fleur _"I did but I don't who it is I only saw the persons red hair I…" _she said with a long sigh. _"Ah"_ said Dumbledore _"And was this person this person a girl?"_ Fleur had said _"yes"_ without thinking. Then it hit her that her mate from now till the end of forever was a girl…

_"Ah"_ Dumbledore said again. _"Then it must be Miss Weasley" "Albus?" _McGonagall said_ "Many a girl at are school have red hair you know that as well as I do." "But Minerva I do believe it to be the Weasley girl" _said Dumbledore.

_**That's all for now laterzsmile**_


	6. Hogsmeade and very berry kisses

**Note From: Me To: You**

**I'm back….Sorry for the wait. But I had other things to do.**

**Anyway in joy the story -smile**

**Part 6: Hogsmeade And Very Berry Kisses:**

By the time Ginny finally met up with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She was hit with an anger voice of worry. _"Were the blue blazes have you been!"_ said Ron as he got up from his seat. _"I…well…I"_ Ginny started but stopped because Harry said _"No worries their Ron, she's here is all that counts….Let's just get a move on in". _As he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and smiled at him. With that Hermione pulled out her wand _"ear-ah-change-ah-gul"_ she said.

A flash of light and then they were in Hogsmeade. They stopped at a candy shop first because Ron just had to have a chocolate frog. Then a small potions shop for Hermione needed a few things. But then again a few things to Hermione were 5 sleeping potions, 6 in a half green tea bugs, 12 cell calling sell rounds, and about 10 or 30 other things. As far as Harry, Ron, and Ginny saw it. By 3:35 the group was ending their stay in the book store Harry wanted to stop at.

So it was Ginny who got to choose where to eat lunch. It as a nice little Inn called Corn Hats-In-Biting Bats that was known for its wonderful sweets. _"This is such a nice day oh let's go to a play after" _Hermione said. As she took a bite of her stuffed baked cheese soup.

Ron and Harry just gave a kind of downing look as they both looked up from eating. Ginny on the other hand said "Oh come on it'll be fun. Besides its Goru Antmen in A Time for Box Spot" "_Oh fine_" said Ron. The play lasted for hours as Ron saw it. Hermione and Ginny made goo goo eyes and screamed with joy. As Goru song sweet love songs to the lovely Mary-Lo that played the love of his life.

Harry used a self time sleep spell on himself and woke just as the last act as done. Then they all got to give a big hand to Goru and the rest of the actors. Leaving the play Harry had come up with the great idea of each of them going off to do what for the last 45mins. And meet back at the center of town to go back to the school…Ginny had walked around for 10mins.

Then went back to the Inn she really wanted to try the Very Berry Short Cake Hats. She took a seat at a window and just looked at the people passing by as she waited for her order. Then her eye's moved back over the room. She was sure she'd seen some of the other students here as well…Some she knew for class and other's she didn't. Just then a young woman walked over to her placed the cake on the table.

_ "Thank you"_ Ginny said as she looked up at the woman. _"Oh you're welcome dear, enjoy"_ the woman replied before walking away. For a moment Ginny just looked don at the dish be for her. As she took a bite of the cake. A smile rounded across her face. This is the best short cake I've ever had she thought. As she continued to eat care free as ever. Unknown to her that someone was watching from afar.

Ginny had finished her meal and found herself once more looking out the window. She had about 15mins. Before she really had to get going. Someone had come over to her table then. Ginny never looking round to see who it was she just assumed it to be the young woman from before. Come to take her plate and clean. "It was a lovely meal" Ginny said to the woman. No reply. She turned her head and her eyes mat with that of a young lady's.

Marble blue eyes and flowing blond hair. _"What are you doing here!"_ Ginny hissed at Fleur. Who said nothing at all why? She didn't like Fleur one bit… She hated the way she walked around as if she as queen. How ever young man danced around her. Blood hell even the young ladies were after her now too. Ginny realized then that Fleur hadn't been listing. _"Oi, listen I don't want to be bothered!" _she said. But Fleur only moved closer to Ginny.

"_Only a kiss_" Fleur said her eyes became a glowing jade. Ginny tried to move away, get her wand, and even scream. Nothing happen. _"Just one… please… kiss… need"_ she said this time in French. She was so close Ginny that she could run her hand along the younger girl's cheek easily. Just then her eyes turned back to blue…Fleur jumped back away form Ginny and ran out past two tables and a ton of people.

Then down the hall and out of the Inn into town leaving poor Ginny in shock. After a few moments Ginny got over the whole thing and wrote it off as another reason Fleur was mad beyond all hope. She paid for the cake and arrived to meet the others on time. _"So did anything existing happen?"_ Harry asked of everyone. Hermione smiled. Ginny looked at the ground. Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Ron.

Who looked away as soon as their eyes met._ "Ah, so something did happen."_ Harry said_ "Anyone care to share?"_

No one answered so they went back to the castle. Each holding their own secrets….

**Hope you enjoyed the story thus far...Until next time...Pixie**


	7. The Wheels of Fate

**Note:**

**Ok let's get this show on the road.  
I had a bit of a time trying to coming  
up with this chapter. But I think it turned out well.**

**Side Note:**

**Today you get a double update. That means you can also find a new chapter of my of my 2****nd**** story  
'Hearts Of Love And Hearts Of Pain' up and running. Check it out if you have time.**

**Part7: The Wheels of Fate**

When they got back to the castle Hermione said she had to turn in a paper to Professor Snape and ran off. That let Ginny, Ron, and Harry alone to walk back to Gryffindor Tower. But however on their way Ginny was told by a Head Boy of another house that she was need in the Head Master's Office. When Ron and Harry made it passed the Fat Lady into the common room Ron asked. _"So what do you think that was all about?"_ he said as he sat in chair near the window to the far end of the room _"don't know"_ Harry said taking the chair opposite his friend. Taking note that not many of his house mates were in the room. _"Well Harry"_ Ron said with a smile _"You want ah play chess?"_ _"Why not"_ Harry said retuning that same smile. After leaving Ron and Harry in the hallway.

Ginny made her way to the Head Master's Wing. _"I wonder what this is all about ?"_ she said out load. She made her way up to the not so secret passage way and into the office. Ginny had never once be in this room. She found it to be lovely. Then Professor Dumbledore's had said _"Ahh, Miss_ _Weasley come, come in sit down"_ he said with a grin as he pointed to a chair in front of his desk. Ginny did as she was told. Looking around the room she saw that Professor McGonagall,

and Madame Maxime were also in the room each in a sitting in a chair near her. _"Sir"_ Ginny started _"why am I here?"_ _"Just one moment if you please Miss Weasley. _He said _"One more is due to come in and then well start" "But before then may I ask what do you know about Veela's?" "Not much sir" _she saidthen the room was silent. They all waited for what seemed like 5 or 10 minutes. Then the door open and someone walked in. _"Ah, now we may began"_ As Ginny turned around to see who it was a look of pure horror ran across her face. There stood Fleur Delacour at the door. As she walked up to where everyone else was seated.

The Heard Master told her to take a seat. The only seat open to Ginny's despair was the one right beside herself. _"W-What is she doing here" _Ginny asked. _"All in good time my dear. All in good time"_ Dumbledore said _"First things first"_ said Professor McGonagall _"If you please Miss Delacour". _ At that Fleur got up from her chair and stood right in front of Ginny. _"Oh, bloody…."_ Ginny thought but was cut off when she realized Fleur was moving even closer to her.

Fleur stopped when her face was almost toughing Ginny's neck. It tickled Ginny so that she had to bite back laughter. Then Fleur did the oddest of things. No she did not kiss the young girl on the neck. She began to smell her. Taking that wonderful smell in Fleur began to coo softly at Ginny's ear despite herself. She moved to the other side of her neck and did the same thing. By then poor Ginny was frozen in shock. Then Fleur moved back way form her neck. And was face to face with Ginny.

So close in fact that their nose's toughed. As few lose hair from Fleur's head softly rubbed Ginny's face. Fleur said _"Mine"_ in a soft whisper and Ginny's whole face went red. Fleur only smiled at her. Then moved back into her seat. _"Well I think that proves it" _Professor Dumbledore said with joy. Ginny's mind was spinning with pain in trying to understand what had just happen. Professor Dumbledore had asked Fleur to leave the room while he and the other teachers talked with Ginny.

Fleur gave Ginny anther wired smile before leaving the room. _"Well someone please tell me what's going on" _Ginny asked weakly. _"It would seem my dear zat you are. How do you say? Mate of Fleur yes" "Huh"_ Ginny replied. _"Miss Weasley" _Professor McGonagall said. _"You are as of now Fleur Delacour eternal mate"_ The Professor hated to put the young girl in should a rough spot. One that she was not yet ready for. But the wheel of fate had picked her out.

Who were they to come between the two. _"No I-I can't be a mate to a bloody Veela"_ Ginny half yelled at them. _"I'm only 13"_ she pleaded with them. _"Be that as it may. You are the girl's mate"_ said Professor McGonagall. _"An owl has been sent to your parents in light of this news"_ said Dumbledore. _"My parent's know about this too?"_ she asked sadly looking at each of them_. "What about the rest of my family? I'll be the laughing stack of the whole school!"_

_"Calm down Miss Weasley" _said McGonagall_. "No one knows other then you, me, Fleur, Professor McGonagall, Madame Maxime, the other teacher, your parents , and Fleur's . None of the students nor the rest of the wizarding world know. We've all agreed that it will be easier for you if they do not know. _

_Until you are ready" _Professor Dumbledore told her. _"I feel I must tell you that you can choose not to have Fleur as your mate. Yes, but that will not change the fact."_ _"Then I…" _Ginny started. _"Before you abject how ever"_ Dumbledore said _"Your parents have agreed with us to have you spend the rest of the day and night in the company of Miss Delacour. And they asked me to tell you that they will be visiting you tomorrow". _

Ginny's world just hit rock bottom. It was bad enough that she hated the girl. But know she had to be mated with her too. She shock her head as she left the office only to find Fleur waiting for her in the hall. "Shall we my dear" Fleur said softly to Ginny as she half bowed and moved her arm as to let Ginny go before herself. "Now you see here!" Ginny said in a low anger voice. "I may have to spend time with you. But that dose not mean that we are friends"

"Ah, we shall se my dear" Fleur said in French "What'd you say!" Ginny asked coldly. "It was not a zing" Fleur said as that wall away form the Head Master's Office. Back at Gryffindor Tower Ron was win the game of match. "I wonder when Ginny'll come back" he said. "And what's taking Hermione so…"

Just then Hermione walked into the room. "Did you miss me she asked "Always" Harry and Ron said together. As the three of them smiled at each other. It seemed then to the few that know. The quit day of Hogwarts were over and the mental one's in Ginny's words had only just begin.

**So How's that for an update? Did you like it? Or did you not like it?**

**What would you the reader like to see happen in the next in this story?**

**Here's a preview:**

"Ginny I…" the girl said with

a look in her eye's that Ginny didn't fully understand.

"No Hermione" Ron said "tell me what's going on here"

"Ron you Harry are my best friend…but"

**See you all next chapter.**

**-Smile**


	8. No Room To Breath With & Without You p1

_**I know you've all been waiting and waiting. I sorry it took so long to write this part. So yeah, enjoy the story**_

__**Side note :can user morte206 please contact me via PM thanks**

_**Part 8: No Room To Breath With And Without You part1:**_

As Fleur and Ginny walked down one of the main halls after leaving the Headmaster's office it hit Ginny that she had no idea where they were going. But she didn't ask Fleur. Soon the two had come upon the door into the Great Hall. So Ginny being who she was though "ah, were going to the Great Hall/even if I'm stuck with HER for now at least I've my friend to talk to now"

But that bubble was popped when Fleur walked right by the door. Alright Ginny had, had it with this girl. No, wait this Veela! "Oi, what are you doing?" Ginny have hissed as she asked Fleur in the commits voice she could. Fleur stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Ginny. "What do you mean, were going to spend time together my dear" she said in French. "What are you saying?"

"O, forgivis me Gennie, I forget, you can't specks French no" Fleur said in English. "I said were going to spend time together my dear" she smile at Ginny. "Don't call me "my dear" and why can't we "spent time" with each other in the Great Hall?" "It's too many peoplez zair" Fleur pause for a moment then said "we are to spend one one time wis each other" Ginny shoot her a cold look then said

"it's one-on-one and with not one one and wis!" as she walked passed Fleur and the door into the Great Hall. Fleur just smiled an even brighter smile at this before turning round to catch up with Ginny as they continued on there way down the hall. It seemed like forever had passed Ginny by twice over. She and Fleur had walked pass many class rooms, hang outs, study rooms, some of the hidden rooms Ginny knew,

into and out of others she didn't know of, and pass a few portraits she was sure were the entrances to common rooms. Finally, after going up a twisted staircase and down a hall with five or so other halls they came upon a very old looking door. That was just like any other door in Hogwarts as far as Ginny was concerned. But this door was though old yes, was blue or had been blue. For the year had not been

kind and washed and faded out the color. Leaving only a bluish rusted colored door with its faded gold whoop door handle in all it old world glory. As Fleur open the door it made a slow creaking sound and Ginny was snapped out of her thoughts. They walked up yet another set of steps and at the top on a wall hung a beautiful portrait of a lady sitting by a pond in a garden playing with the water lilies. When Fleur came to a stop in front of the portrait the lady stopped and turned to face her. She smiled a Fleur then said "what blooms only at night whom has a heart of glass flower?"

Fleur waited for Ginny to walk up next to her before answering load enough for Ginny to hear also. "The moon" Fleur sing with joy "very well my dears you may pass and I am Lady Mona Moon". "Call on me when you will" The lady said joyfully as the portrait swung open to reveal a passage. They walked through together into a great room. It was so lovely in Ginny's mind; she'd never seen a room like this before. Beautiful things

everywhere she turned done up in powder pinks, mint greens, gold, pale blues, sliver, creams, pearls , peach, and cherry wood. And this was just the sitting area. Made up of a fireplace, sofa set, dinning table and chairs, and reading area in as oval shaped room all fit for a queen. So Ginny did the only thing a girl of her age would, she ran form room to room in pure bliss seeing all the sweet wonderful new thing the seven rooms had to offer.

That included a full lager bath room, swimming pool, garden, two bed rooms, a kitchen, and the main room. Finally Ginny calmed down and walked back into the main room and sat on the sofa in front on the fireplace. Fleur then walked over and sat down.

"So what do you think of our rooms" she asked. Ginny couldn't help but smile as she said "I think I'm in haven" "So zen you opprove". "Yes, Fleur I do very much" "So shell we get to the spenzing time part zen?" Ginny sighed "if we must" Then she looked away form Fleur and back again just to see

Fleur smile from ear to ear like a daft fool.

_**See you next update smile**_


End file.
